Imperium
by Tei8Fall
Summary: One step to late to stop Kiritsugu, Ashera Di fal. An emotionally distorted individual, finds himself unable to do anything for a dying girl, but to hold her hand and watch as she slowly dies in his embrace, with a deep hatred for idiots with the Ideology being a hero. Ashera will choose a diffrent path, An will become the very first world ender an Invader to the Holy Grail War.


_It all happened in instant, when a black moon appeared over the city. All around him pillars of fire clinged onto broken buildings and cars melting everything it touces. Dark red mixed with orange and yellow painted the blackened sky. A young boy dressed in a dark cloak stood in the middle of it all, unmoving. Before him laid a little girl burnt from her neck and all hair on her scalp missing. A large broken piece of rock trapped her from moving, but once she saw him she reached out to him. He held out his hand slowly making sure not to touch the burns which scarred her._

" _Do you hear my voice child? You have consumed alot of the fumes...Please don't be afraid and take deep breaths in this." He reached out and the large building vanished. He carried her slowly. Placing a gas mask over her lips, but the burns on her face made her wince. He forced the gas mask in place._

" _Please breath…" He whispered by her side, her body stopped from minutes, but she moved slightly vomitting into the gas mask. He took of his own and placed it over her mouth covering his face with a teared piece of his mask._

" _Can you feel my hand? Yes, that's it, Please don't give up now… We can get you out." He lift her up and picked her up from under the rubble. Walking to a clear area without fire he knelt down resting her head on to his lap, but she fell to the ground._

_She reached out holding his face, half of her face disfigured. She tried to smile, but she winced each time she did. " Don't smile… Stay calm and just breathe. This will help you." She closed her eyes._

" _Mister..thank you." She choked out. He let out a warm smile wiping the dusts from her cheeks. " You can thank me when you get out of this okay? Continue breathing through the mask then..." She smiled, closing her eyes tightly she reached out to her chest. He reached forward towards the large piece of metal stuck inside of her right shoulder._

" _It hurts…" Her face eased when he squeezed her hand. " Little fairy…" He whispered softly grabbing her attention. " Do you have any dreams? What did you want to be when you were older?" He held her hand slowly reaching out towards the pole stuck deeply into her chest._

" _I… want to be like momma…" _

" _Really? What did she do?" Her left eye was clouded with tears._

" _She...was kind, Roy… liked momma." She turned her head to face the dog on the ground a distance away. " Why did this happen…" He kept silent holding her hand tightly. _

" _Mister… why can't I see you..." She reached out feeling his face. The young boy held her hand relaxing his face into her palms. " Are you there." He wiped her clouded eye. He squezzed her fingers twice and she slowly squezzed his hand. " Little fairy, I am here beside you… can you hear me?" His eyes then looked towards distance where a man wearing a black jacket held onto the hand of a boy. He faced down to see her staring up unmoving. _

" _Mister.. Please take it off.." A moment pass and he reached slowly taking the mask off. She smiled. Leaning up her head rested into his stomach light tears fell into his black cloak. _

_Harsh breaths sounded out loudly. He closed his eyes and squeezed her tiny hands in a rythmn she squeezed back every third beat. There was no tears in his eyes, no look of pity. It was a calm gaze._

" _I will not leave you, you will hear my voice and you will feel my touch, Do not be frightened. I am with you." She noddestiffly. Resting her head deeper into his embrace. _

" _Little fairy. I am very grateful for meeting such a beautiful spirit, Please don't speak." A soft hum sounded out in the air. He closed eyes hearing her loud coughing and after a few seconds of pain her hand fell, he leant in and held her close. He shut his eyes and a light blue glow appeared from his eyes. " Goodnight… Little fairy." _

_The flames all around the both of them changed into ultra violet. _

_He stood up and a dark energy crackled in a jetblack lightining all around him. He stood up holding her body. Dark humanoid shadows wearing blackened armour appeared one by one around him. 12 figures shrouded in darkness stared down to the two with timepiece patterned eyes.. He took a glimpse behind him towards the boy and man before walking towards the buried rubbles where a hand layed on a ground out._

" _Thank you for existing." He raised his hand and the body slowly faded away into a flock of blutterfies. He bowed watching the butteflies glimmer in a violet light._

_He turned his head slightly to the side. The shadows dissappeared and multiple violet lights glowed around the burning city. He looked down with a calm face. He reached out to carress her cheeks. " May you fall from grace." Her body shattered piece by piece from down her toes and then reaching to her head, butterflies appeared one by one._

_A shadow appeared behind him, He raised his head, The black moon glitched. " Inform the leaders of this world, about the prescenes of mages. Once they find out they will take drastic measures and a war will begin with both sides." Di fal smiled. " Just send them a warning, if they don't take action. Then I will take measures into my own hands."_

" _Young lord?" A soft voice whispered from the humanoid shadow. He turned around with a calm gaze._

" _Noone deserves to die like this. If only our family had infiltrated the Holy grail war, this would have never happened to begin with." His hand covered in blood holding onto a twisted piece of metal." Young Lord with the inner conflict of our family we wouldn't have been able to." The shade looked down, before closing it's eyes._

" _It's a good thing all off my family has been killed. If they had participated this war, more people would have end up this way… I'm sorry forget what I had said. I wasn't thinking clearly." He looked back towards the shade._

" _Young lord are you planning on killing… again?" A glint of malice in it's eyes. He turned his head facing up. " If we didn't kill off the people in the previous generation, Do you believe we could have made it in time to stop the war from happening?" He closed his eyes to the silence._

" _Why do the people behind the war place idiots as masters. It dosen't make sense. That kiritsugu turned into a wimp at the end, look at that pathetic face of his. I have lost everything blah blah! Ah!" He stepped to the side dodging a black lance. He narrowed his eyes to the Shade behind him_

" _What!" _

" _Young Lord, Your language is very inappropriate, Please keep in mind what status you hold." _

" _Status? Why would you care about status. Do you not see what is infront of you or are you blinded by him." He watched the man and the boy walk away from the fire. " I don't care what past you and that man had shared, but I will tell you this." _

" _Humans die. They deserve to be respected for the life they live, but that man is not to be respected. I will deal with him and everyone connected to this war.." He turned around, glaring back towards the Shade who is staring to him._

" _Young Lord, I advise you stay away from him." The young boy looked up fearelessly._

" _You're a selfish woman you know that? I just had a young girl die infront of me tonight and you want to argue with me, about some parasite, tch. I am going to kill all of them myself." He teared his gaze away from the Shade and walked away quick steps._

_Burning buildings and people laid all around him, but he continued walking south where a large hill in the distance._

" _You can never trust anyone, but yourself." He smiled with unfocused eyes. A soft hum sounded from him and staring at the fires all around him. He closed his eyes raising his hand out a large black runic circle appeared over the burning city._

_[ Altered Blessing.] _

_Sparks of blue light glowed one by one all around the city. He reached a hand to his chest and let out a bow. Once he turned around A shade kneeling looked up to him. He stayed silent._

" _Young lord. I have thought over what you had said, but because me and him hold a past, I am unable to..." _

" _I don't care." He said in a cold tone. The Shade looked up to him. " I am asking you why are you here." The young boy waited, bu the Shade look down. He let out a sigh turning his back around. " I don't need you." _

" _Wait!" He looked over his shoulder. _

" _Why did you save me…" She stared up to him. He slapped her hand of his shoulder and stared forward with a calm smile. The young boy stepped back he held a blackened blade grazing her neck._

" _If it wasn't for the fact you were a trained assasin, I would have cut your neck the very moment I saw you, but I needed a person who can protect me. You are clouded by kiritsugu. I don't need an emotional baggage with me." _

" _He won't accept me like this! Look at what you turned me into!" _

" _I let you live! Idiot. A chance that noone had gotten! If it weren't for you I would have turned that girl into a Shade instead!" He roared punching her in the face. He pulled her neck up to face him._

" _Why did you do it. Young lord, Why didn't you let me die." He losened his grip tossing her to the ground. The blade dissappeared from his hand. He stared to her for a long time, before chuckling to himself._

" _So, tell me." He looked down with a stoic face. " Is this how you humans destroy bonds." He turned around with cold eyes. " You're brother died searching for you, day and night he would return home with pamphlets of your face." A soft sounded from behind him._

" _So, when I found you… It felt as if a rock had lifted from my chest and I believed that the choice I made was what he wanted, but then I learned about what you had become."_

" _He never wanted this life for you, but I didn't want to disappoint him and for years I kept this..." He pulled out pink pills and swallowed it. He pulled out a beer bottle and gulped half of it down. _

" _This means our relations is severed." He swirled the tip of the bottle with his fingers. " Don't you dare show yourself infront of me again!" The Shade looked to him with shivering eyes before vanishing from the spot._

_He stood there staring to the spot with unfocused eyes and a puff of smoke his form changed into a teenager with lengthy hair and dark blue eyes._

" _You are torn between loyalty and love my dear Shade. My future depends on the descision you make from this moment. The moment you meet kiritsugu… will be the moment. You're existence means nothing to me." He took another drink, before his body glitched._

_11 figures from out of his shadow._

" _Ashera. We have the locations of the magus families. What are your orders." _

" _My orders is for you all to wait 10 years, until the holy grail war appears, Live as humans, I don't want anything to do with you all." He shaked the bottle. " Young Di fal, One of us need to stay behind to protect you." Ashera stared back with a fierce grin patting the tall shade. _

"

" _Live out your lives… just don't get to attached to the humans of this world, but… I wouldn't mind having a few nieces and nephews. It would be nice." A few snickers sounded from all around him._

" _Uhaha… You a generous,Young Di fal. When can I begin killing." The Shade wearing a feathered cloak grinned staring down to him. " Find me something good, It would be better if you didn't kill the mages yet, but it's your choice." He handed a pair of bills._

_The Shade frowned. " Hm...10 years, It's not long." Ashera grabbed the bottle his hand and began to rub his face with it. " Drinking alone…" The Shade smirked then dissappeared from sight. Di fal smiled. " Please take care of yourselves my Shades." They all vanished from his sight. His body flickered and in a moment he teleported arriving infront of bar and walking inside. He raised his beer and began to drink it down._

" _20 pieces of spicy battered wings!" Ashera smiled towards the Old man infront of him behind the counter. " $24 with the beer and any sides?" As he pulled out a set of cash. He pushed himself away from the girl beside of him. She looked to him with a stoic face._

" _Young Lord…Underage drinking is prohibitied." He grumbled placing the cash on the counter._

" _I didn't buy it here, Oh yes coslaw small and coke with a cup please." He ignored her and smiled watching the man behind the counter begin cooking the chicken. He pulled out the glass cup mixing the beer with coke._

_She sat in silence… looking back towards a few people gambling and the sounds jazz music sounded out from all around him. " This place...I didn't know it existed here." Ashera glanced with a distant gaze. " Well, It is a VIP only club, and you are not apart of the list." He glanced towards the front entrance where people are on the ground. " Vanity… I will pay for their night shift. Tonights a good night, let them off." The old man looked back to him with a firm gaze and nodded before chopping into a set of onions._

" _Vanity is the father of this club, you're very lucky that me and him are close friends. Who knows what he would have done to you for hurting his underlings." _

" _Young Lord, about my brother." Ashera stopped pouring his drink. " This is a sanctuary all those negative shit keep it outside, besides what diffrence will it make. He has passed on already." Finishing filling up the cup he pushed to her._

" _You will not get drunk, but it's actually pretty delicious rasberry with coke something like that also there may be a chance you take a peek in another persons memory." He picked up his bottle and drank it all in one gulp. Walking to a fridge he picked out 4 bottles, but was stopped when a hand rested on his._

" _Please tell me my past I wished to know." He pulled out the bottles making his way to the counter. 5 minutes later a grilling platter of fried wings drizzled with barbeque sauce and mayo. He took out two plates splitting the pieces between the both of them. _

" _How would I know?" He said biting into the piece of chicken. " I am not you. If you can't remeber your past then how could I?" He stopped, flicking open the cap. " I really feel sorry for Aluhi who knew how stupid his sister became." He snickered biting into another piece of chicken._

" _Aluhi… I can't remeber…" A piece of chicken suprised her, She turned to her side to see him glaring to her. " Didn't I tell you this place is sacred eat, Vanity makes the best fried chicken in all of Japan." _

" _I'm a vegetarian…" Ashera creased his brow, before bringing the chicken back to himself. " Then get out." _

_She looked to him for a moment before opening a bottle looking inside something white was moving like a mist. " W-what is this alchohol called." Vanity looked to her washing down a glass cup. " Young miss, It's better for you if you don't know, but for a Shade like you this is very important to keep your codes up." Ashera glared towards him. Vanity let out a warm smile the cup vanishing from his hand._

" _The rules for Gluttony Parade is as followed young miss, The moment you enter you must pay for a meal, before beginning all your negotiations upstairs. Also all forms of murder can only be done through gambling with your codes." He pointed up and upstairs many figures shrouded in darkness look down to them with raised glasses. Ashera raised his bottle and laughed._

_She looked to both of them with confused eyes. " What is this club?" Ashera sat in silence staring to Vanity, He shook his head. " A gambling den for killers. Something like that." He swirled his beer before smiling with his head on the counter. " Money is irrelevant, but I use cash to buy the food here, but those guys up stairs they gamble with something else." He reached out his hand starting from her cheek then down towards her neck. [000] _

_A shout from upstairs suprised Ashera. " Uhahaha, What we deal here rookie is the futures of a human life." Her eyes stared dangerously to Ashera who took a piece of chicken from her plate eating it queitly. A large noise sound ontop of the counter with a shadow wearing a feathered cloak stared her down with piercing eyes._

" _I saw you made Young Di fal emotional, Uhahaha. That's good rookie, but do that again." A hand pierced her chest, her eyes open wide she stared down harshly breathing only to find nothing there. He grinned before appearing next to Ashera with a hand over his shoulder an bottle in his hand._

" _Murder is only avaliable upstairs. Wrath." Vanity shifted his glasses. " Uhahah, It's only a little fun, right! Rookie!" She stared between Ashera and Wrath with scared eyes before slowly sitting back onto the table._

" _So, I heard you are going to start something big here, Young Di fal. I know why you sent the others away." Ashera picked up the plates and as he past it towards Vanity. The sound of a bottle smashing beside him, He looked to his side wrath grinned with an insane smile on his face. _

" _I know you, I want in." Ashera reached out punching his stomach. " You...THIS IS A SACRED PLACE. CLEAN!" Wrath laughed before dissappearing from his seat. Ashera sighed. " This is always like him." Vanity hand over a dustpan towards Ashera. " He's just excited to be out in the human world, I don't blame him." He smiled staring up towards Wrath who was on a table with a grin on his face placing out a guard against another Shade._

" _You have very interesting friends." Ashera nodded, before picking up the fragments of glass from the marbled floor. " Well, something like that." He placed the black bag into the bin after wiping down the mess he sat back into the chair._

_Vanity appeared behind him with a syringe filled with pink liquid. Wiping his hand he injected the liquid into his a vein. " Would you like another shot." Ashera laughed manically before calming his trembling hand. " How long do you think it will last?" Vanity appeared behind his counter placing the syringe into a small container._

" _10 hours. You will suffer from fatigue and nausea at the end of the effect." Instead of Vanity. She stared to him. " Why are you taking millitant supplements? The effects of this drug are only used for warfare… Veterans will only take this when they are going on suicide operations…" _

_Ashera snickered his eyes changing from a blue to a violet hue. Vanity coughed. " This is an Alteration to that drug, In here we call it by another name. Devil's kiss, but Ashera is the only one currently taking it." She brought a hand to her eyebrows. " Uhahah, The effects for this drug enhances the voices from the Imperium codes and when the voices are then. He is able to function as a normal human being." Wrath grinned sitting down between them. _

" _He is emotionally dyfunctional?" Wrath smiled downing a drink. " No, He just dosen't function on the same wavelength as all of us. Uhahaha." He slapped Ashera back who laughed back with an insane grin._

_Wrath turned to the side. " You see for a person to function in a society they can't live in, they need a distraction, drugs, sex, murder. Everyone needs an outlet, but he is diffrent… Uhahaha." Wrath lifted his sleeve to show and Imperium Code [999] Vanity nodded bringing out a scanner. [998]_

" _Listen Rookie, We don't care if you are in love with a human, but you are placing a bad image onto us all." She gripped her hands. " Bad image? I don't even know who you are." He giggled picking up another bottle standing up from his seat. " Kiritsugu was it?" Wrath placed his coat over Ashera who was laying on the counter tiredly._

" _Uhahaha." His body glitched, but stopped._

" _No teleportations inside the club." Vanity raised his head. Wrath giggled waving his hand leaving through the front door. " Hey rookie." She stopped running to the door. Wrath pulled out his middle finger, before closing the door shut._

" _That idiot." Ashera raised his head with unfocused eyes changing colours, He held down her hand to sit. " It's okay, I think this is his way of accepting you into the family." She furrowed her brow. " Why is it you are all vulgar people." Vanity uncapped a bottle placing it towards Ashera._

" _Thanks Vanity." He placed the bottle to his side, giggling sound from him, he leaned into the counter clutching his head. " You don't need to worry, about Kiritsugu, Wrath wouldn't hurt the people who are closed towards his family, but… Maiya." She stared to him in silence._

" _I thought I told you to never call me that." Ashera giggled._

" _It dosen't matter, I am sure what happened before mean't the end to our connection as people. You and I now are nothing than bickering strangers." He left his bottle up. She held no expression, but stared to him in silence._

" _Is that all our relationship amounts too? Or are you jealous that I was in an intimate relationship with someone else?" Ashera eyes flickered from diffrent colours, she frowned when he smiled. " Yes! I am jealous!" His head slamned into the table._

" _Ashera is not able to hold relations to females for more than 3 hours." Vanity smiled kindly towards her._

" _What?" Maiya frowned sitting back into the chair and now looking to Ashera he was giggling again talking to where she once was. Vanity shook his head._

" _It's not uncommon, the only time he comes is when his heart is broken over the opposite sex." _

" _I am not weak!" He sniffled reaching out for another bottle, but was stopped by Vanity. " That is enough. No money, No drinks." Ashera slouched his head. _

" _I...I will pay you back. Tommorow?" Vanity shook his head then turned around. Maiya stared to him with pity._

" _Is it, because of what happened tonight?" Ashera turned his head away and walked towards the door. He walked out the door in a hurry._

_Maiya turned around to see Vanity holding out a black card towards her. " Welcome to Gluttony's Parade. Don't be afraid to participate in the games upstairs the next time you come." Vanity turned away picking up a small capsule to his cigar a black flame appeared it thin air._

" _Thank you." Maiyu bowed walking out of the door._

_After searching around for awhile she finally found Ashera laying down in a field of violet flowers alone. She walked up to him slowly before sitting on the far right, she stared down towards the errie three eyed mask. _

" _What Vanity said before, about me. Don't believe him." He sat up with a frown. " I just don't like it when my family is attached to them." He brought his knees towards his chest._

" _Are you afraid of me?" She asked in a quiet tone. He reached out and held her hand. " Look, I am not afraid." She looked down and smiled._

" _No you are not, but you were very brave when you with her." His hands tremebled. Ashera pulled his hand away. " No… When I saw her alone, I knew I couldn't do it, but I did it anyway." He looked towards the lake._

" _The entire time… there was a voice in the back of my head yelling at me to tear the rod out of her chest to end her pain, maybe he was right. Now that I think about it, I was only dragging her the suffering." He hid his face into the coat._

_Maiyu stayed silent watching the rippling water over the river. " I have no where to return to… Kiritsugu believes that I had died." She stared to him._

" _You did." Ashera mumbled._

" _Young Lord." _

" _It's Ashera..." He raised the coat placing it over her. She frowned. " I am not cold." He kicked her away. _

" _Idiot, It's called an act of kindness." They stared to each other for a long moment._

" _Are you planning on sleeping here tonight? Young Lord." _

" _Ashera- Yes, I don't have anywhere to live."_

" _Money?" _

" _I used it on the chicken… What!" _

" _How could you be so poor! What about your inheritance from the Di fal clan." She breathe out of breath. " Didn't you hear Vanity? I used up all the inheritance to eat there." _

" _Find a job."_

" _No." _

" _Then I will look for a job, Body guards pay well. You can eat fried wings as much as you like after I find a high paying client." Di fal reached out holding her hand in place. " No. You will not go back to being a pet again." _

" _What do you mean pet." He closed his eyes falling back into the flower bed._

" _Kiritsugu never cared about you, maybe he did, but I know it was only, because you were good at sex. You think I am lying?"_

" _No, We both held a proffesional relationship… It was emotionless sex not out of lust." Ashera rolled his eyes. " Sex is Sex. End of it." He closed his eyes._

" _Are you a virgin?" Mayiuu asked. Ashera stared to the side with a lazy gaze. " Is it important?" _

" _It can answer why you have a fear for woman."_

" _Fine. I will ask wrath to introduce me to someone tomorrow night." She looked down for a long moment before nodding. " That will be good in that way you will be able to overcome a portion of your disease… trauma." She whispered sitting closer besides him._

" _Trauma… I guess it dosen't matter to tell you, since the others already know about it." She stared to him with a suprised look._

" _You trust me?" She said._

" _I don't believe in trust, but it dosen't mean I need to hide anything. It's better if people know more about me so that they understand why I am this way." He smiled._

" _Yes that is true, but relationships are build from trust, Young Lord. Do you not know how to keep an existing friendship?" Maiyu said._

" _Money. Trust is nothing infront of those who hold money." He grinned._

" _If that were true then I see no future for you, but what about Wrath. You both seem to hold something close to freindship." There was silence. Ashera stared to the moon calmly. He shift his head to see Maiyuu who was holding the coat with a satisfied smile._

" _Wrath... Our bond is complicated. it's that of a perpratator and a victim, maybe he holds guilt for what he had done in the past, but I will always love him." He cracked his back when twisting to his side._

" _You are very strange to me,Young lord." Maiyuu whispered. " It was only 4 hours ago that you had yelled at me and made me feel an foriegn emotion and now I have found out you are apart of a dangerous club… You are associated with people who I have never met when I was with you. It's been only a week since I have known you, but in all the moments we have spent together, It's only now that I have realised that you are not the Young Lord I have known." _

_Ashera smiled. " You're observant… I warn you to not do that infront of the others, If you do get to one day meet them." He joked. " ." He stood up walking away._

" _Where are you going?" Maiyuu called out from behind him. " I am going to find a person to stay up the night with me. Oh, since you have nowhere to go, just ask Vanity for my old room at the back of the bar." He walked away dissappearing in a shadow._

_AHAHAHAHAAH. Ashera fell to the ground gripping his head, veins riggled from his head. When he fell a person picked him up before he fall. " Young Di fal?" A shadow appeared from behind a tree his face covered in blood. He walked forward stopping a distance from Ashera who was clawing in the ground with his nails._

_Wrath clenched his fist walking forward with heavy steps. " I told you not to take that fucking drug again." He picked Ashera up onto his shoulder. Ashera eyes flicked from colours._

" _I'm sorry… Wrath, I can take care of myself. Please leave..." His eyes clouded. Wrath walked with a heavy gaze. He raised his head to the moon._

" _I told you, to not get yourself involved with the death of others, look at you now. It must suck adding on a few more hundred voice, right Di fal." Ashera smiled. " The drug soon is going to run out of its use, there will come a day where Devil's kiss will not work on me."_

" _One day… Please take care of the family, Wrath." Wrath grinned._

" _Uhahaha. You have many years to live, Why are you giving up when you haven't hit a girl yet." He roared out with a fierce laughter. Ashera leaned his head resting against Wraths neck._

" _I told her, that you will introduce me to a person tommorow night and, because I lied. Try your best to make it true." _

" _Don't you give up. The moon hasn't fallen yet." Ashera eyes stared towards the moon his body glitched. " I can't stay out here for long, they are calling me to return." Wrath stopped._

" _Why did you bring us here Di fal. I know it has nothing to do with the Holy Grail war. We all know that you want us to live a normal life, but I want to hear it from you. Why did you bring us to this world." Ashera stayed silent tightening his hands around Wrath for warmth._

" _Love." Ashera smiled he lean in placing a kiss on his cheek. _

_Wrath lips twitched. " You fucker." Ashera laughed jumping off his back dodging a black blade. He twisted the blade attacking Ashera. " I told you! Don't do that again!" Ashera ducked running forward he tackled Wrath to the ground._

" _I win, Wrath." He held him in an tight embrace, before his body began to glitch. " It's to bad you didn't take your chance. Bye-Bye." Ashera smiled, before a pair of dark hands ripped him into a portal. Wrath reached out, but to only grip his fist, a shockwave of dark energy appeared all around him. He stood up with a dark look all the trees instantly vaporised leaving a clear patch of land._

_A large blackened blade flickered with a violent energy in his hand. A woman stood out from behind the tree. " Rookie. Release your Darkrai. Show me your desire to live, if not.." His eyes swirled into a set of timepiece pattern._

_[ Darkness Black.]_

_The world changed into a pitch black realm. A black blade pierced straight through her body. _

" _When a Shade is killed their Imperium Codes drop down a digit, If your code is 0 and you die, You will drop into the annihalation zone. He knew you had not killed a single person since your awakening. Back there, I thought I had killed you." She looked to him in shock._

" _I can't believe he had switched his Codes with yours." Wrath stared to her coldly. Maiyuu summoned a blade and reached it to her neck. Using the reflection to show the code [000]_

" _Why…" She whispered._

" _Ask him when he returns, but I am afraid the person you meet next time will not be the same." Wrath dashed forward with a single slash the air morphed into a dark arc light._

_Maiya jumped back dodging the attack a black rifle appeared in her hands. She turned around the gun changing into a pair of knives. Her body was sent flying into the distance._

" _I never introduced myself Rookie. 13th Imperium of the Di fal family, Omen Wrath." Black lightnining cracked from under his feet he took a step forward upside down in air, He grinned looking down. " Alter." A mask of a one eyed beast appeared on his face. The world turned into a grey world._


End file.
